Back To School
by ArtemisandOrion
Summary: Yep, you guessed it! The Cullen's are back to school! Even little Nessie is off to middle school! R & R! Come on flamers. Flame me. I DARE you. OOC in my opinion! K! May change...
1. Announcements and Overreactions

Back To School

**Hey, people of FF. So, this is my first Twilight story. It's about the Cullen's going **_**back**_** to school. What problems will they face? Jealousy? Check. Drama? Check. Major cat fights? Double-check! Hope you enjoy. Oh. And it will include Nessie's POV as she goes through…SURPRISE! Middle school! Co-authored by DramaQueen1649, Tohappyformyowngood, and little-fox25.**

**Remember: Flames will be used to make cookies for good reviewers and to light the torches we will use to chase the bad reviewers with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sucks, huh? **

**Edward's POV:**

I sat up. It was 5 A.M. My beautiful wife Bella lie beside me, reading Wuthering Heights. Our angel Renesmee slept soundly in the room across from ours.

Ah, Renesmee. Sweet little Renesmee, with her curly bronze hair and chocolate eyes. She was my sweet little girl, no matter how old she got. Or, rather, no matter how old she _looked_. Currently, Renesmee looked like an average twelve year old. She was in her mid-twenties mentally and she was four emotionally. Her growing had slowed to that of a regular human. Which is why we moved again.

The family had decided that we move to Alaska Renesmee's second birthday. Now, we lived in Ashland, Oregon. "Edward, what's wrong," Bella said, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Nothing, love. Just thinking."

"Edward, you think too much, she said, rolling over to face me.

"I know, love. Just worried about Renesmee." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You worry too much, Edward," she said, sitting up.

"I know, love. But I know you're worried, too."

"You know too much for your own good, Edward."

"I know, love," I said, playing with her hair.

"I love you, Edward."

"I know, love," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

Our kiss lasted for a few minutes before Alice burst through the door.

"Break it up, you too! Nessie's up! Time to tell everyone the big news!" she squealed.

"Alice…" Bella groaned. Us moving was hardly big news. No, this news was mainly about Renesmee.

"Come on, Bella. Don't you want to see the excited look on her face?" Alice dragged Bella downstairs.

_Come on, Edward! You don't want to miss the look on her face. Oh, she's going to be so excited!_ Alice's thoughts screeched.

"Alice, you can't see her future," I pointed out, following her.

"Oh, Edward, I know that. It's just a gut feeling! Everyone's going to be so happy!" Alice said.

When we got to the living room, everyone was already there. Emmett sat on one end of the couch with Rosalie next to him, his arm around her shoulders. Carlisle stood in front of the TV along with Esme. Jasper sat in an armchair. Alice happily skipped over to him and hopped on his lap. Renesmee sat on the other end of the couch, patiently waiting for us. Bella and I sat on either side of Renesmee just as Carlisle started to speak.

"As you all know, we move from Alaska to Ashland. This was because Renesmee's growing slowed. Edward and Bella have decided that Renesmee will be starting Ashland Middle School this fall."

We all turned to see Renesmee's face. We expected excitement. We expected happiness. We expected anything but what we got. Renesmee's stare was blank.

"Renesmee? Ness, hon, didn't you hear? You're starting school! Isn't that great?" Bella asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"You mean… I have to… _repeat_ middle school?" Renesmee said slowly.

_Oh, no! She isn't excited! Why isn't she excited?_ Alice's thoughts screamed.

"Nessie. Honey-" I started, but got cut off.

"No, daddy. I'm fine. This is great! I can go out, make friends! And I'll be the top of all my classes," she said her voice going from just feigning excitement to actually meaning it.

Esme chuckled.

"I'm glad you're excited, dear. I hope the family follows your example," she said.

_Oh, no_, I thought. _Here it comes_.

"Go on," Bella prompted.

"Well, Carlisle and I have decided…you all are going to school!"

"WHAT? This is grea-" Alice's face suddenly went blank. When she came to, she was shaking her head.

"No. No no no no no no! NO! This can't be happening! You can't make me!" she screeched.

"Alice-" Carlisle was cut off by Alice.

"What kind of monsters are you? I can't believe you!"

"Alice, what _are_ you screaming about," Rosalie asked, glancing at her nails.

"They're sending us to Ashland High School!" Alice yelled.

"So…" Rosalie said, not fully understanding the situation.

"Rosalie," Alice said slowly, as if she were talking to a toddler, "at Ashland High, they have to wear…UNIFORMS!"

"Have you no shame? I thought you loved us! I refuse to go!" Rosalie shouted.

"Jasper, please," Carlisle said, rubbing his temple.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE, don't you dare!" Alice shouted.

"Ali-cat…" Jasper's voice trailed off.

Alice ran over to Jasper and threw her arms around him. She started dry sobbing into his chest.

Jasper carried a crying Alice upstairs, while Emmett pulled Rosalie outside, where she furiously yelled and kicked and screamed.

"So…that went well." Renesmee said, getting up and walking back to her room.

"Agreed," Carlisle said, heading towards his office. Esme drifted towards her garden, and Bella and I sat on the couch, lingering for a moment.

"Let's go Edward. I don't want to be in the room when Rose comes in," Bella said, getting up and walking upstairs.

I silently followed her. This was going to be an…_ interesting_ year.

**So, how was that? I'm not very good with getting their personalities right. Well, it was good enough for me. R & R!**


	2. Clothes, Hair, and Cars - Cullen Style

Back To School

**Hey! Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! I'm glad you all like the story! So, this chapter is about… I can't tell you. Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, there would be a whole series about Nessie. **

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Come _on_, Nessie! Time to get up!" Aunt Alice screamed in my ear.

"But Auntie Alice, it's 6 in the morning! Get me up later!" I replied, burying my head in my pillow.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get up this minute! I have to do your hair, and get your outfit ready-"

"Aunt Alice, I have to wear uniform."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, we _are_ new students. We should be aloud one day to dress however we please. Just make it look like you didn't know they wore," she shuddered and spat out, "uniforms!"

"Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle aren't going to-"

"Oh, Nessie, you have so much to learn. I can see the future!" she tapped her head. "The delivery gets messed up, and our school clothes won't be here until Wednesday!"

"Now, up you come, girlie! We had some work to do!" Alice dragged me out of bed.

I showered and brushed my teeth. I had barely opened the bathroom door before Aunt Alice carried me to my room.

"Rose! Rose, I need your help!" she called.

"Leave me alone, Alice! I'm busy!"

"It's about Nessie." Aunt Alice replied simply.

Rosalie appeared at my door almost immediately.

"Hi, Ness. What's the matter, Alice?"

"Don't you want to help pick out Nessie's first day of school outfit?"

They rifled through my closet.

"What designer should she sport?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"I'd say…Armani! It's so…Ness-chic!" Aunt Alice said dramatically.

"Then what about this?" Aunt Rosalie held up a cute outfit.

It was a long sleeved white shirt, with wolf on it. A pair of medium wash jeans accompanied it, along with light brown lace up boots.

"Oh, I like it! Come one, Nessie! Put this on!"

After I'd put on the outfit, Aunt Rosalie sat me down in a chair.

"Alice, what should we do with these beautiful bronze curls?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Hm, how about we braid her hair at the crown and leave it down in the back? Or we could go with a messy, but cute bun that says, 'Just threw this up and left my house."

"I like your first idea. Let's get to work," the said starting on my hair.

I felt lots of tugs and pulls on my hair, but being part vampire, it didn't hurt.

"Done, and done!" they said, excitedly.

I turned to the full-length mirror in my bedroom. I looked beautiful. My curly bronze hair had been braided at the crown, and the back of it brushed my back. My chocolate brown eyes were bright. At that moment, my mom walked into the room.

"Honey, you look beautiful! I'm surprised Alice didn't put you in six inch heels." She said coming over and hugging me.

"Oh, Bella, that would clash with the outfit!" Alice said.

My mom rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, Ness. We don't want you to be late for school," my mom said, dragging me away.

"Whose dropping me off at school?" I asked, as I slipped into my white overcoat.

"Your dad and I. Now come on. Grandma Esme wants to take pictures of your first day of middle school."

We walked downstairs, where the whole family was waiting.

"Hi, daddy. Grandma and grandpa. Uncle Emmy, uncle Jazzy. Aunties Rose and Allie. Jake," I said, beaming at my family.

"Hi, dear. Are you excited?" Grandma Esme pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, grandma. I'm _super_ excited! Can't wait," I said.

"Come on, then. Stand by the staircase so I can get some good pictures," she said.

After a few pictures alone, and two group shots, dad told me to come on.

We went into the garage. All the cars were there: moms Ferrari, Aunt Roses BMW M3 and her Bugatti Veyron, Auntie Alice's Porsche and her convertible, Uncle Jazz's Ducati and his Cruiser, Uncle Emmett's Jeep Grandpa's Mercedes, and – wait – wait, where was dad's Volvo. His Aston Martin was present, but no Volvo.

"Rosalie's working on it to make it faster," he said, reading my mind.

"So, which car are we taking, then?"

"Well, I thought that for your first day we make a grand entrance!" Daddy walked over to Aunt Alice's Porsche.

"Daddy-" I started to whine, but then Jake came in.

"Aw, come on, Nessie. Don't you want to make all your new classmates jealous? You got to start in _style_," Jake said, patting the hood of the car.

"Jake, isn't the outfit enough? Can't I just look semi-normal for my first day of _normal_ school?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Trust me, Ness, every kid dreams of riding and dressing and living the way you do. You'll be super popular!" Jake said, picking me up and spinning me around.

I giggled. "Fine, I'll do it, but only because I don't want to be late. Now move it people, into the Porsche." I said, shooing my parents into the car.

"Bye, Jacob. I'll see you after school!" I called.

"See you, Ness!"

My dad pressed on the gas, and we sped off.

This was going to be an…interesting year.

**Like father like daughter, eh? So, you like? You love? You want to kiss the ground I walk on? Yes, I thought so. Review, fave, follows and all that good stuff! **


	3. Weird Boys, Sisters, and Love Notes

Back To School

**What's up, people? Hope you liked Nessie's POV, because here it is again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own Cynthia, Brady, Genna and Gina, Raven, Harris, Andy, Mel, Harriet, and Sean.**

**NPOV:**

My parents pulled up in front of a large, red stone building. It was about 3 stories tall, with large white double doors and a metal handle.

Kids walked around, yelling to their friends and waving their parents goodbye.

"Remember, Ness, we're your brother and girlfriend, Edward Cullen and Bella McCarthy, and you're Renesmee Cullen. Okay, honey?" My mom said.

"Yes mo- Bella," I said with a smile.

By this time, almost everyone in the parking lot was watching us, including the parents.

My dad stepped out of the car and all the girls in the parking lot gasped. He walked over to my mom's door and helped her out. The boys in the parking lot wolf whistled and my dad kissed my mom. Everyone looked disappointed.

I climbed out of the back seat and the students jaw's dropped.

"Come on, Ness. We have to get to the front office," my dad said, ushering us to the front office.

We hadn't walked 10 feet before a tall red head girl walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia Mesa and you are," the girl's smile was Cheshire cat wide. She was looking directly at my dad.

Cynthia was really pretty. She was as tall as my mom, and my mom was forever 18. Cynthia had curly red hair and a splatter of freckles on her face. Her complexion was a creamy color, and she had emerald green eyes. She wore white shorts and a green graphic tee. She wore green converse and a black jacket.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my little sister Renesmee. This is my lovely _girlfriend_ Bella," my dad pulled us close.

Cynthia frowned at the word girlfriend. She put her hands on her hips and arched her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Oh, really now? Well then, it's…_nice_ to meet you." She said nice as if it were a disease.

My mother glared.

"Yes. Nice to meet you too," mom said shortly.

"So…Edward, what grade are you in? Are you starting school here," questioned Cynthia, moving closer to my dad.

"I'm actually just here dropping off Nessie. I'm a junior. In _high school_." My dad was trying to make it clear that she was way too young for him.

"Oh. So, Nessie, what grade are you in?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm in sixth grade." _And I'm emotionally four and I'm mentally twenty_, I added in my head.

"Cool. I'm in eighth grade. Going to _high school_ next year." She was still dropping hints at my dad.

"Come on, Bella love. We don't want to be late for school," my dad said, turning to me.

"Bye, Ness. We'll be here to pick you up," he said, walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _We_? You have more siblings?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. We're all adopted. It's my dad and I, my sister Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, and Bella and her sister Alice and their cousin, Emmett. Oh, and our friend Jacob lives with us."

"Are the guys single?"

"Nope. Rosalie's with Emmett, Alice is with Jasper, and Bella has Edward." It felt weird acting like my parents and my aunts and uncles were my siblings.

"What about Jac-" she didn't even get to finish before I cut her off.

"Jacob doesn't date. He stays solo, and he's _my_ best friend." I made it clear that Cynthia couldn't have Jacob. She wasn't nice. She was mean. And I did _not_ want her knowing about the supernatural world.

"Well then. Oh, I want you to meet some people. Hey guys, come here!" Cynthia was waving over a group of five kids.

There were two girls and three guys. The girls had the same long, blonde hair and blue eyes, so I suspected they were twins. One of the boys had shaggy brown hair and grass green eyes. The other boys both had white blonde hair, but one had a black and a grey eye while the other's eyes where kaleidoscope.

One of the twins wore a pink tank top and black shorts, with glittery high-tops. She wore her hair in a high ponytail.

The opposing twin wore a blue tee and faded jeans. She sported a pair of sky blue boots. Her hair was in crinkled curls.

The boy with the chestnut brown hair was actually kind of cute, but I didn't think I would ever date him. He wore black Bermuda shorts, a white hoodie and black and white Nikes.

The white blonde headed boy with the kaleidoscope eyes wore baggy khaki shorts and an ocean blue shirt. He wore black Nikes.

The last boy wore black skinny jeans that rivaled my aunt's and a short sleeve button down shirt.

The group walked over towards us.

"Hey, Cyndi. What's up? Oh mi gosh, are you the new girl. I _adored_ that car. Are you like, rich?" One of the twins asked.

"Juh-en-na! Don't be ruh-ude! Asking someone if they're rich isn't polite!" The other twin yelled, slapping Juh-en-na's arm.

"Stop butchering my name, Gina! It's Genna, not Juh-en-na! And I'm not being rude! We just don't know any rich people!"

"Girls! You're scaring Renesmee! I'm sorry, Nessie, these are my friends, Genna and Gina Farwell," Cynthia said, pointing at the girls.

"Hi, I'm Nessie. Yes, I am sort of…rich. But I don't flaunt it around."

I thought I saw Cynthia roll her eyes and mouth to the boys, "_Stuck up_," but it must've been my imagination, because when I turned she was smiling and nodding.

"Hi, Nessie. I'm Andy and you are beautiful," the boy with the white blonde hair and black and grey eyes said.

"Don't mind this idiot. He can't help himself around pretty girls," said the other blonde boy. "I'm Mel. Short for Melik, but don't call me that."

"And I'm Brady. So, is your sister single? Or a model?" the boy with the chestnut hair asked.

"Who, Bella? Puh-lease. She's obviously the result of plastic surgery. I mean she was faker than Raven Machete's Gucci purse. No offense Nessie," Cynthia scoffed.

I was livid. _No one_ talked about my mom like that! This girl had crossed the line.

"Whatever. I got to go. And Cynthia, my mo- my sister didn't get surgery. She's naturally beautiful. Just to let you know." I walked away.

"Whatever." I heard Cynthia say.

I walked into the large building and all heads turned to me.

A boy with curly black hair walked up to me. He had blue eyes and a pale complexion. He wore cream-colored pants, a white T-Shirt, and white Jordans.

"Hi. My sister made me come talk to you, to help me socialize. She thinks that if I talk to "pretty people" I'll become one. Obviously you're one of the preps, though, and I hate preps. They're so preppy. Oh, and she thinks you'll take pity on me and ask me out. Which is a lost cause, because I don't date. I'm Harris by the way. Oh, and my sister said to tell you, "How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the room?" the boy said.

"Um…I'm Renesmee, and I'm _not_ one of the preps. I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm only twelve!" Renesmee was getting frustrated. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? She couldn't walk three feet without someone coming and trying to talk to her.

"Oh, really, because you look…preppy. Like, your beautiful. Beyond beautiful. I mean you're so _gorgeous_ I just-" the boy blushed when he realized what he'd just said. I blushed too. Is it just me or did this boy become way cuter.

"I meant- I just- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Harris looked down at his feet.

"S'okay. I, uh, I'm Renesmee. Cullen. I just moved here and I'm sort of…lost. Can you help me find my way to French class with Mr. Brunt, please?"

"Oh, I have Brunt, too! Let's go! He hates people being late. 'Early is on time and on time is late. And late is absent!' he replied in a heavy French accent.

We walked to the second floor and ran down the hall. Or, at least, tried to. A tall, raven-haired girl stopped us, mid-sprint.

"Not so fast. Where do you think you're running off to?" she asked, eyeing us suspiciously. Harris rolled his eyes.

"Outta my way, Harriet! We'll be late to Brunt!" He attempted to step past the girl. That didn't work. She blocked our path.

_ Makes no difference,_ I thought to myself, _if I can knock you over without really trying._

"Don't care, squirt. Took my advice and got yourself a girlfriend. Nice job," the girl, Harriet, beamed at Harris. My face flushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Harriet. Don't you have something better to do, like stalk Brady Laurence or something?"

"Now wait a minute, half-size. I do _not_ stalk Brady. I just watch his every move closely and know everything about him," she stated, looking indignant.

"Right, you don't stalk him. You _stalk_ him," Harris said, still trying to get past Harriet. It was a lost cause. She was a head taller than him, and looked more muscled than him too. Though, you didn't really have to have muscles to look stronger than Harris. He was a toothpick.

"Whatever, runt. So, who're you? I mean, I want to know your name. Calling you 'Girl-With-The-Super-Hot-Brother' and 'Chick-With-The-Model-Sister' or 'Über-Cute-Bronze-Haired-Girl' or even the classic 'New Kid' is going to get tiring," Harriet remarked.

"Sorry about my sister. My mom must've forgotten to make her take her meds this morning," Harris blushed.

"Erm, I'm Renesmee, or Nessie," I told Harriet.

"Nice to meet you, Nessie. I'm Harriet. I'm in seventh grade. Thanks for talking to my brother. Besides Raven and me, he doesn't really have friends," Harriet stage whispered the latter part.

"Shut up, Harriet!" Harris sounded annoyed.

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you I throw up!" She sang.

"Real mature, Harriet. Now move! We're almost-" Harris was cut off by the sound of a bell.

"Late?" Harriet guessed. "Need a pass. I'm great at forging Principal Heathway's sig. Or Ms. Moocherry, the Secretary!" She chuckled at that.

"Uh, no thanks. If you get out of my way, we can get to class!"

"Fine, fine. But oh, Nessie, you have to sit with us at lunch." Harriet said.

"Okay, yeah. Sure. Whatever. Let's go," I yelled, pushing easily past her.

Harris and I sprinted up the hall. He pulled me to a door on the right. I turned the knob.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Mr. Nicole's, I see you bring a friend. Who is this?" The man was stout and hair, with a pencil line mustache and a goatee. He spoke with a heavy French accent, so it sounded like he said, "Will, will, will, oooooh do ve have here? Meester Neecoles, I see you breeng a vriend. Who ees theese?"

"Er, Mr. Brunt, I was showing the new student, Renesmee Cullen around. Sorry we were late."

"Mr. Nicole's, early is on time and on time is late. And late is absent! You, Mr. Nicole's, very well know that. You and Miss Cullen need to be punctual! Now, take your seat, Harris. Renesmee, why don't you come and introduce yourself, eh? How about name, family, pets, and interesting fact?" Mr. Brunt motioned to the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but call me Nessie. Um, I have six adopted siblings. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. My mom's and architect and my dad's a doctor. Er, we have three dogs," I smiled as I thought of the pack, "Jacob, Leah, and Seth, though Leah and Seth run off a lot. What else? Oh, yeah, um, I play the piano," I finished lamely.

"Thank you Miss Cullen. You have an…interesting life. Please, take a seat next to…ah yes, next to Raven Machete! Raise your hand, Miss Machete."

A girl with dirty blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, and a permanent looking scowl on her face raised her hands. She wore a pair of red jeans, a white-and-black horizontal striped shirt, and black boots.

I walked over and set my things down.

"Hi, I'm-" I began, but the girl cut me off.

"Look, I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are. But frankly, I don't care. So let's make this simple: Don't talk to me and I won't talk to you." Raven said, glaring at me.

I was baffled. I didn't even know her, but she already hated me. I would have to ask my mom about situations like this. At that moment, a note hit the back of my head.

I looked to see who it was. Everyone (minus Raven) was staring at me, but one boy in particular stood out above the rest.

He had cinnamon colored hair with sea green eyes. He was smiling at me really, really hard.

I opened the note. It read: _Hey, do you have a boyfriend? If note, do you want to go out?_ I rolled my eyes. I didn't even know his _name_, but he was already asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Miss Cullen, is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Brunt called, trying to call attention on me, as if I didn't already have it.

_Should I tell on the guy who threw me the note? Nah, I'll just seem like a snitch._

"No, Mr. Brunt. I was just admiring the classroom," I lied.

"Well, admire the classroom from the front, please, or else you'll be admiring it in detention." And with that he turned around and continued writing the rules in English on the board, then translated them to French.

Finally, the bell rang. I hopped out of my seat and walked up to the boy who threw the note at me.

"Um, I'm really sorry, but I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now. I hope you understand," I told him. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You did throw this note at me, right?" I showed him the note. He nodded in realization.

"I know who wrote this. Sorry, but I didn't send you this note. Alex Rosin did. Always throws notes at cute people," he said, motioning towards the corner.

I turned, expecting to see a desperate/stalker-ish boy staring intently at me. What I saw shocked me.

Sitting in the corner, smiling and winking at me was…a fair skinned, petite girl.

**Hope you liked. How did you like the twist at the end? Good? Great? Wonderful? I knew it. Fav., Alert, Follow, and all that! Oh, and by reading this, you are agreeing to review, or the Volturi will come and get you, late in the night…**


End file.
